To fill a void
by Grendel1
Summary: Here is an Eva fic I wrote. Rei + Shinji romances are hard to write, but I think that they are rewarding.


Disclaimer: No own. No care. Don't sue. Think happy thoughts and your wishes will come true.  
  
Author's note: I am writing this fanfic to brush up on my dormant literary talents. I have always enjoyed writing, so I am surprised it is so hard for me to write about my favorite couple: Shinji and Rei. I think that they are just perfect for each other. And don't worry about the DNA problem. Angels are like 99 and a half percent human . Believe me, Misato probably has more in common with Shinji than Rei does. I have even heard it said that Rei probably has all sorts of incredible genetic material to offer the human gene pool. So be happy. (.  
  
Second Author's note. This is a continuation of the poem I wrote called 'The walk home'. It is not the best poem I have written, but it was something I personally enjoyed writing so I am happy. (  
  
Third Author's note: If you think Rei seems out of character then I disagree. Rei is a person who has lived an introverted life and is trying to break free of a poisonous cycle. In this since she is the same as me from a few years back. People like Rei do exist and so I am trying to portray her as realisticly as I can. Hopefully I won't sacrifice all of her mystique.  
  
As the sun slowly rose in the sky, and the occupants of the Katsurugi residence awoke to a new day, a guest stood waiting outside their apartment's door just as she had been for the past twenty-four minutes. Rei leaned on the wall beside the door to Major Katsurugi's apartment, holding her school bag in one hand and the reports from the latest pilot medical exams. The night before, after yet another six-hour stretch in a tank of LCL, Rei had suggested to Dr. Akagi that she could take the medical exams to the major for her. Dr. Akagi agreed, thinking that Rei was merely trying to be helpful. She might bare an enmity towards Rei, one which she kept carefully disguised, but it was late, she was exhausted, and with a great deal of work to deal with in the morning, this one less hassle for her to take care of was welcomed by the doctor. And so she gave Rei the pilot's medical reports, the one for Rei being a total fake of course, and then she instructed Rei to have them delivered to Major Katsurugi before school.  
  
Dr. Akagi would never have guessed that this dull, lifeless little blue- hared, albino drone who bore the face of her greatest nemesis (aside from her mother that is) would have an ulterior motive. And yet she did. Rei wanted to see Ikari again. Ever since he had left her apartment days before, she had come to understand that being near him meant feeling warmth inside. Even thinking about the young pilot was enough to banish the emptiness in her being for a little while. Understanding this, she decided that she would try to give him warmth in return. Perhaps Ikari-kun would find that he enjoyed being near her as much as she enjoyed being near him. There was only one way for her to find out.  
  
Hence her request to deliver the medical reports on the three pilots. After all, Pilot Ikari may have been part of her class, but she had gradually come to understand that people were less formal outside of the classroom, and that somehow this informality made them more comfortable. Rei wanted to see Ikari-kun when he was relaxed, hoping that perhaps she would find a way to try to talk to him casually. That would be a new experience for her, having no previous relations that could be termed 'casual', but Rei felt that it would be important for her to try. She wanted Ikari-kun to be comfortable around her.  
  
Rei leaned back against the wall, a completely emotionless expression upon her face. She did not have a watch on her, but judging from the sounds inside, the major and her charges were awake. She turned to the door beside her and knocked softly, but clearly, and then stepped back as the door opened to reveal Misato standing in front of her. 'Standing' might be misleading, Misato lounged on the doorway entrance, holding her favorite brand-name beer, Yebisu, in one hand while scratching herself (don't ask where) with the other hand as she blinked down blearily at her visitor.  
  
"Rei?" Misato immediately stood up straight as she looked down at the strange young girl in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have brought the latest results concerning the pilots medical exams," Rei said in a soft voice. She held out the folders for the major to take, her expression still completely devoid of emotion. Misato, now understanding the purpose of Rei's unexpected visit, began to relax as she took the folders from Rei's outstretched hands.  
  
Misato reviewed the folders briefly, as she continued to stand in the doorway, and then closed them as she looked up to see Rei still standing in front of her. "Rei would you like to come in side, Auska is making breakfast right now and there should be enough for you as well."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Misato rolled her eyes, as she stood aside to allow Rei to enter. Rei walked in to the apartment, her head slightly bowed as she contemplated what she would say to Ikari. She still had no idea, but she was certain that she should try making conversation with him. And smile; the first thing that occurred to her when she decided that she wanted to be around Ikari was that she would have to smile while he was around just as he had asked her to that time just after the fight with the fifth angel. In the living room now, Rei looked down the hallway at the door that belonged to Ikari's room.  
  
"Is Ikari-kun still sleeping?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no, he isn't here. He's spending the night at Kensuke's."  
  
Rei suddenly felt ill. She had dared to admit to herself that there was someone in her life who was more important to her than the commander, had actually manipulated her superiors (a thought which still filled her with dread), decided to express herself feelings to a degree that she had not done for anyone except the commander (another thought which filled her with dread), and now he wasn't even here? If Rei were anyone other person she might have thrown a fit at this point. Instead, she calmly made her way to the table and sat down, trying to decide what her next move would be. 


End file.
